Beautiful Days
by incandescent stars
Summary: "...I've stolen so many precious gems, Shin-chan, but even if I added all of them up, they still couldn't dare compare with you, because you are the most precious thing that has ever been mine." /Oneshot. Complete. KaiShin./


**Pairing: Kaito x Shinichi (in that order)**

**Warnings: shounen-ai (I don't see why I even need to put this here; it's kind of obvious), older!KaiShin (like around 23), fluff, cliché-ness, Shinichi being oblivious, established KaiShin. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan and Magic Kaito I'd bring more of Magic Kaito into it so ye. **

**Notes: My attempt at a slightly longer one shot but I just can't seem to write anything longer than like 1,000 words. I don't understand how the other writers possibly do it without making it so redundant. ( ; ´ Д｀****) Rated T for two swear words. **

* * *

**Beautiful Days**

When Kaito left Shinichi in the middle of night for the third time that week, the detective seriously began to worry about his whereabouts.

Azure eyes pried themselves open at the feeling of loss as the warm body behind him gently untangled itself from him. A hollow feeling replaced the strong arms that had been wrapped around his chest. Still pretending to be asleep, Shinichi watched his lover tiptoe out of his bedroom.

Just when he decided to return to slumber, assuming Kaito was only relieving himself, Shinichi was concerned to hear the faint click of the front door.

_1:06 AM,_ the digital on his nightstand read.

Where could Kaito possibly be going at such an ungodly hour?

The pessimistic side of his mind pictured his beloved magician flirting with drunken women at some nearby bar. Or maybe even the bartender. _What if he's meeting up with some hot guy he took sudden interest in?_

Shinichi was drowning himself in the thoughts of Kaito with another, when his logics kicked in._ Stop being stupid, Shinichi. Kaito loves you. He is an honorable man who would do anything to make you happy; he even said so yesterday. Don't forget about the time he risked his life in order to protect yours, either. Someone so courageous, loving, and sweet would never even think to cheat on him. _

_Right?_

_But wait_, his mind chided. _Hasn't be been getting new part-time jobs to work? He's already successful and getting paid as a magician, you know. So, where is all that extra pay going? Perhaps, to another man?_

_Maybe, he isn't even working. He could be spending all those hours with his other significant other. Hmmmm..._

Shinichi's logic tried desperately to fight back, but only succeeded in worrying him more.

_And remember_, his mind continued ruthlessly, _logic here would be irrelevant, because they _do_ say love is illogical..._

Shinichi was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the distinct click of his front door as the man in question slipped quietly back inside the house.

"-chan?

Shin-chan?

SHINICHI KUDO CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Shinichi finally jerked back to his senses, and promptly hurtled off the bed and skidded to the floor in surprise as he noticed familiar indigo eyes peering worriedly into his.

Kaito had come home to find his boyfriend wide awake and seemingly frozen stiff on the bed. Weird. He usually wasn't awake until at least ten, and refused to actually move around until he'd had his ink black coffee.

Kaito's eyebrows were raised high as he offered Shinichi a hand up, which he grabbed shakily.

"Geez, what's gotten into you?" Kaito's tone was playful, but Shinichi thought he saw a hint of concern in his eyes for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just- thinking. Yeah. Lost in my thoughts. I'm just fine."

As Kaito shrugged and shuffled out the bedroom to make breakfast for Shinichi.

Shinichi sighed after he could no longer see the pink gingham check of his boyfriend's apron and glanced up at the digital clock.

_07:40 AM_

Had he spent all night fretting about Kaito's loyalty?

Shinichi buried his face into the pillow and groaned rather childishly. So much for being possessive.

He was more than willing to stay frozen in that position and sulk for the rest of the day, but Kaito eventually dragged him outdoors.

* * *

Sparrows chirped contentedly to the comforting spring breeze as Kaito tugged eagerly and Shinichi's hand, leading them to their destination, which Kaito refused to tell him anything about. (But Shin-chan, it's supposed to be a surprise; how will it be one if I told you what it was?)

They made random talk until Shinichi suddenly slowed to a stop, and grew silent. Every affectionate touch, every "I love you", every fond smile had left Shinichi wondering if the magician had done the same to the man he had supposedly visited last night. The detective couldn't stand pretending not to feel insecure about their relationship.

Kaito's eyebrows rose questioningly at Shinichi's sudden pause.

"is there something wrong?"

Shinichi closed his eyes.

"...Do you- do you still love me?"

Kaito's raised eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs.

"Of course I love you. I'm, like, your _boyfriend_. Is there something I should know?"

Shinichi hesitated at the honest tone of his voice before the words came tumbling out at once.

"-and you have these new jobs and I don't know why and you slipped out yesterday night a-and I just, thought, that you might be getting tired of me after so long... I knew you wouldn't in my head but as I was thinking, I realized that I couldn't think of one reason you wouldn't leave me because,"

Shinichi swallowed.

Kaito stared.

"Because perfect people like you never settle for boring people like me."

Shinichi ran his fingers through is hair nervously and glanced up to find Kaito gaping disbelievingly at him, mouth open wide enough to fit Russia inside.

"_There's not a reason for me to stay?_ Shinichi. I _adore_ you. Is that not a reason? You are the most perfect person I've ever met. Why would I ever-"

"I know I know. I just. I just. It was stupid-"

His words halted when a finger lifted his chin up to meet Kaito's gentle lips on his briefly. Shinichi was stuttering unintelligibly when the magician locked indigo eyes into his.

"You okay?"

"o-okay"

A million dollar grin suddenly lit up on the magician's features at his lover's words.

Kaito then feigned a hurt expression and clutched dramatically at the fabric near his heart.

"It wounds me that you'd even _consider_ the idea of me loving another!"

Shinichi smiled a little.

"Were you jealous?"

"N-no, of course not. I mean, how_ illogical_. I wasn't sure if he even existed in the first place-"

Kaito grinned more, if that was possible.

"You're blushing~ So you were? You were jealous weren't you? Of some nonexistent guy?"

Shinichi pouted and mumbled a "I wasn't- ...shit, shut up" before lurching backward from being glomped by an ecstatic Kaito.

"LOOK AT YOU SHIN-CHAN YOU LOOK LIKE A TOMATO I HAVE THE CUTEST BOYFRIEND IN THE WORLD"

Shinichi grunted in annoyance but he couldn't bring himself to push the thief off of him.

Kaito sometimes reminded him of a three year old, but Shinichi couldn't help but feel happy and safe in his arms.

The two struggled for awhile (Shinichi struggled, Kaito only clung harder), before Kaito gradually calmed down and laced his fingers with Shinichi's after helping him off of the soft grass.

* * *

"We're almost there, Shin-chan"

Shinichi was voided of his vision as his lover's warm hands were placed gently over his eyes.

Generally, Shinichi hated not having full control over his senses, but because it made Kaito happy, he retrained himself from resisting.

When they eventually came to a stop, Kaito ordered Shinichi to sit while he still covered his eyes.

While squirming in anticipation, the detective did as told and lowered himself cautiously on something wooden.

Once Kaito was sure his lover was secure on the bench, he took a deep breath and willed his nerves to settle.

"Did you know," Kaito began.

"Today marks the fifth year since I fell in love with you. So, it's our anniversary."

Kaito and his weird sentimentality issues. Shinichi almost laughed, but he was also kind of touched.

"And, I thought I'd make April Fools even more special for us, so"

The hands around Shinichi's eyes slowly removed themselves, and he found himself gazing around him in wonder.

He was sitting down on a crooked wooden bench, and high walls of ivy enclosed the two in a cozy space. Rosebushes in bloom surrounded the area around them and their alluring scent danced around the air. A stylish stone path led from the bench to the entrance, and a small picnic table was set nearby. Kaito was seated next to him on the bench, and was toying nervously with Shinichi's fingers.

"What-", Shinichi started, but Kaito began before he could finish.

"The times I snuck out at night, I was here preparing this place, and I worked the extra jobs because- because I wanted to get something for you." Kaito rather sheepishly admitted.

"This place is for you; I made this garden to show you how much you mean to me- not, that anything could ever be enough to possibly express what I feel for you.

"...I've stolen so many precious gems, Shin-chan, but even if I added all of them up, they still couldn't dare compare with you, because you are the most precious thing that has ever been mine."

Shinichi felt he had to say something snarky before his face could start boiling. "W-well, technically, those gems weren't yours, per se"

"You're ruining the moment, Shin-chan", Kaito pouted; Shinichi had to try very hard not to melt at the puppy expression and clamped his mouth shut. _Shit. Why does he have to be so damn cute?_

"..Anyway, what i'm trying to say is that you are the best thing that has happened to me, and while you might not have been my first love, I want you to be my last."

Kaito could feel his poker face almost slip as he inhaled deeply. He'd never been more terrified in his entire life.

"S-so, would you be willing to give me the privilege to love you and support you for the rest of my life?"

Shinichi's eyes widened to the size of frying pans as his boyfriend's words sunk in.

"a-a-are you asking m-"

he failed to formulate the next words as his boyfriend sunk to one knee on the soft grass below. Kaito fumbled around in his sleeves to produce a small velvet box, then smiled weakly up at his love.

"Marry me Shinichi?"

Shinichi felt like he was about to pass out but he managed to fling his arms around the trembling magician.

"I thought you'd never ask"

* * *

**Notes: God I'm drowning in the cheese. It feels like I just went skinny dipping in 2K words of fondue. Well, I hoped you liked it :) And yes I know their anniversary can't really be April Fools becAUSE SHINICHI WAS TWO FEET TALL THAT TIME THEY MET AND I'M PRETTY SURE KAITO ISNT A PEDOPHILE BUT PLEASE JUST GO WITH IT OK I COULDN'T FIND THE ACTUAL DATE OF THE CLOCK TOWER HEIST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OR CUT OFF MY EYELASHES OR ANYTHING. ALSO I KNOW ROSES DONT BLOOM IN APRIL BUT I COULDNT HELP IT I'M SORRY**

* * *

Omake:

"Can we go look at wedding stuff?"

Kaito made that hopeful puppy face at Shinichi, knowing he couldn't possibly bring himself to say 'no' to that face.

Shinichi was back to his tsundere self and only grunted a permission, and looked away.

They bounded (Kaito bounded, Shinichi was dragged) over to where the slender wooden mannequins were displayed with their pristine white wedding dresses.

Shinichi suddenly had a gut feeling telling him to run far, far away as Kaito eyed the dress, then at Shinichi, then at the dress again. He was seriously considering taking refuge inside the nearby trash can as a maniac grin crossed the gleeful magicians face.

Before Kaito could start making his way over to Shinichi with the voluminous dress, Shinichi held up a hand.

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"I'm not trying on a brides dress, if that's what you're about to ask"

Kaito blinked innocently and let his gaze swivel to the dress in his arms.

"...Please...?"

"I said no"

"But Shin-"

"No"

"but-"

"No"

Kaito sighed resignedly and reluctantly hung the dress back on the rack.

* * *

**Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought (what you liked, what I should improve upon). They motivate me to write and make me happy. (´ε｀ ****)**

**PLeAsE im praCtIcaLLy beGGing yOu**


End file.
